


The Tragedy of the Shrine Maiden

by RobbyA



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Digestion, F/F, Higurashi - Freeform, Vore, Weight Gain, fatal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Higurashi Gou fanfic; contains vore and digestion. Read at your own peril.
Relationships: Furude Rika & Houjou Satoko, Furude Rika/Houjou Satoko





	The Tragedy of the Shrine Maiden

Another day passed at the infamous St. Lucia Academy, a school largely populated by the elite. It had been about a month after Rika and Satoko left Hinamizawa to attend. While Rika was doing exceedingly well with the school, already netting several followers without much effort, Satoko wasn’t faring better. As could be expected of the high-class lifestyle, many of the girls there came from wealthy, better off families. They had the tendency of looking down on girls who failed to conform. Satoko was no exception with her being disliked for her rude behavior and irritating laugh. Not to mention that this came about after Satoko returned from her month of solitary confinement after she accidentally injured one of the girls with her pranks.

After serving that hellish sentence, Satoko went to one of the windows and stared through it. Rika was there having one of her “debates” with her posse. As always, they were sipping tea with each other. The pupils in her eyes dilated and shrunk to the size of peas. Satoko looked down at a few papers that were given to her by her teacher. Her hands shook with rage and before she could even process it, she was already unconsciously balling the papers into a tight wad and pitching it on the ground.

“You always said you’d have my back?”

Satoko did not like the idea of attending St. Lucia due to finding those high-class schools boring, but she couldn’t bear to stay behind in Hinamizawa especially because the other members of her club had already graduated and left the village. Her brother was still being treated for his Hinamizawa Syndrome thereby leaving her with approximately no family to speak of. Sure, attending St. Lucia Academy was Rika’s dream, but what she did not realize was she was being rather pushy with Satoko when it came down to that. It was not without considerable reason why Rika wanted to leave Hinamizawa after a thousand years' worth of torture both of the physical and psychological variety. Not that Satoko herself would ever know.

And yet after working hard to help her best friend achieve her happiness, it quickly became apparent that Rika never considered Satoko apart of that happiness. Satoko gritted her teeth together, grinding both sets of teeth until a small trickle of blood rolled down her cheek. She was lucky that Rika and the other girls didn’t notice her especially when Satoko’s eyes were dead set on Rika. If she could set her on fire at that moment, she might as well could.

“Some friend you are,” Satoko hissed to herself. She took her finger to wipe off the blood and stared at the red liquid. “This is betrayal, isn’t it, Rika?”

It was obvious to Satoko that her former friend had forgotten her place. The prank was supposed to reawaken a love for the village inside of Rika, but that ended in an outstanding failure. Worse, Rika sinned against Hinamizawa because of her desire to leave it. That was something that needed to be quashed without a second thought. But what was more important in Satoko’s mind was the greater of the aforementioned sin.

Ever since the death of her parents and her older brother’s hospitalization, the one person that she could count on was Rika. Everything from shopping for groceries with her; to playing different challenges with the other club members. All through those tough times, Rika was always there by her side. Satoko clutched her breast in her hand and grimaced. Yes, that is what happened: when she was a younger kid she didn’t realize it until now ever since Rika met those other girls. It was a type of love that transcended the platonic kind from a mere friendship, and even a sisterly bond. Her heart felt like it was being pierced by millions of tiny needles. It was all coming together now. She loved Rika. Only Rika.

And yet this is the same Rika who willfully decided to hang out with those snobby girls who looked down on others that were not to their liking? This was the same girl who would happily say “ nippah ” whenever something good happened? Satoko shook her head in defiance. No, no, this was not her Rika, she thought. Rika would never fall for the snooty grandeur that this school promoted. She could not be. Satoko looked into the window again in a scowl. The girl that was sitting at the center of the table was not the Rika she knew and loved; it was some imposter. A changling or some malevolent fairy likely spirited the real purple -haired girl away leaving this crude, artificial replica in her place.

The way she held her cup of tea irked Satoko. She squinted her eyes. That look of smugness radiating from the glint in the fake Rika’s eyes and the clicking of the cup against her teeth further added onto the heap of the growing fire. That was the final straw as far as the blonde-haired girl was concerned: this..creature was only Rika in name, and she had to be destroyed.

Satoko grinned a Cheshire Cat smile. “Rika is mine and mine alone.”

There came a sounding of the bell signaling the end of the classes. Rika’s posse were the first to exit the classroom and stood by the door. A few more of their classmates stepped out before Rika herself finally left. They were surrounding the little shrine maiden chattering away like birds. Rika calmly spoke to a few of her fans before the large circle dispersed. She saw her friends and walked over to them.

“We have a little bit of time left before we have to return to our dorms,” the red-haired girl said.

“I appreciate that,” Rika said, “but I should probably get my homework done.”

“That’s a shame, but I understand,” the red-haired girl said again.

The girl with the scrunched pigtails spoke up. “I heard that country bumpkin just got out of solitary confinement.”

Rika slightly recoiled from what she said. Sure, her friend was a bit uncouth, but she still had some part in her heart that cared for her. “Hopefully she learned her lesson.”

“Are you saying that you still don’t hold anything against her after her prank nearly made one of us unconscious?” the red-haired girl asked again.

“Satoko is just acting out because of these sudden changes, not to mention not realizing that there were real consequences for her actions.” Rika took a side glance. “Besides, she did this back at Hinamizawa all the time and nearly everyone had thicker skulls.”

The girls looked at each other likely thinking that Rika was joking about being that unfazed with what Satoko did. “Just remember: if she does anything to you, we’ll have your back.”

The girls walked away towards their respective dorms. As Rika was preparing to leave, two hands came out of nowhere and grabbed her. “Huh?”

Before she could scream in protest, one hand was cupped over her mouth. Rika fought against the restraints her assailant had over her smaller frame with futility. The mysterious attacker carried the shrine maiden by the neck, an arm being sharply pinned underneath. Rika heard a door open with the sound of a click. Rika was cast onto the floor, her skirt sprawled between her legs.

“Who are you?”

“Rika, Rika, Rika, my traitorous friend.”

Sweat beads crystallized on Rika’s forehead. “S-Satoko?”

The light was switched on making it more apparent that Satoko was standing over her. Her mouth was shifted into a twisted smile calling to mind the villagers back in her home town who succumbed to L5 of the syndrome. Her cheeks were red from the rising tension. She had her eyes dead set on her former friend. “ So you do still remember me?”

Rika raised an eyebrow. “Satoko, what is the meaning of this?”

Satoko squatted down and sat on Rika’s pelvis. “Satoko, you’re hurting me.”

Satoko lifted her hand and ruffled a few strands of Rika’s hair. “For some clone, you matched the fine details of my friend’s hair.”

“Clone? What are you talking about?”

Before she could say anything else, Satoko cupped Rika’s cheeks between her hands, lifting her closer to her face. “I doubt that this would really be a concern for you since you are some impostor , but I doubt the real Rika would be here to listen..”

Rika didn’t know what to say next. But, nevertheless, she did feel that she should at the least humor her deluded friend.

“I love you.”

Rika’s jaw hung agape. Sure, they had lived together for a few years, but Rika always believed that she was more of a sister to Rika. Not once did it cross her mind that she would feel that way for her.

“Satoko, I..”

She felt the tightness of Satoko’s fingers wrapping around her tender neck slowly choking the life out of her. “The Rika I know would never betray me.”

Rika’s eyes glazed over. “B-betray??”

She tried to pry herself loose from Satoko’s grip, but Satoko was always physically stronger. It couldn’t be...was that month in solitary confinement enough to drive her insane? Was it the syndrome relapsing? Whatever the case, Rika’s air was running out fast. Satoko licked her lips.

“Which is why I will get rid of you.”

Rika’s head was enraptured in a sudden, squishy wetness. The hot breath rolled off Satoko’s tongue, blurring her vision. Satoko gulped again pushing Rika forward. The walls of Satoko’s esophagus tightly wrapped themselves around Rika’s head and neck. She stared down horrified. There was nothing but a pitch blackness of the chasm. She could hear her friend elicit a moan from the deepest sections of her pit. Rika’s cheeks started to redden from bewilderment at the thought that Satoko was getting off to what she was doing.

Satoko pushed forward past her shoulders and arms with her hands firmly around her midsection. She carefully used her front teeth to nibble the bottom of Rika’s shirt away to expose her navel. Satoko slid her tongue over her bellybutton. Rika desired to laugh from the ticklish sensation, but she stifled it. It was then that Satoko did the most unspeakable thing: after Rika’s midsection disappeared into the darkness, she wrapped her fingers around the top of Rika’s skirt and was rolling it down.

“Satoko, no don’t do that!” Rika screamed in protest. Her face was now all red like a tomato.

The blonde-haired trapmaster tossed the skirt aside in a heap and took rapid gulps in succession. Half of Rika’s body was forcing Satoko to lay on her belly. Satoko removed Rika’s shoes and socks amused at the rapid kicking of her legs. This is probably how a bird felt whenever they had a wriggling worm between their beak. She licked Rika’s bare soles causing Rika to scrunch her toes. Sweet and salty, just like the rest of the shrine maiden’s delectable body.

Satoko took a final greedy gulp. She traced the impression of Rika’s feet down her throat, past her boobs. Rika fell into the stomach with a “ schlorping ” sound. Satoko rolled over and pressed the back of her hands onto the floor to prop herself. She smacked the squirming bulge in her belly causing a belch to slip. She raised her right hand and cackled.

“OHOHOHO!! I hope you like being inside my gut because you are NEVER getting out!”

Rika’s face pressed against Satoko’s stomach leaving a crude bulge on the outside. “LET ME OUT!!!”

Satoko squeezed her large, lively belly between her legs. Rika too shifted now in a squatting position with her head between Satoko’s breasts. “It’s too bad that you’ll never get these” Satoko remarked. She squeezed her breasts. “When Rika comes back to me, she is going to be so jealous.”

“How many times do I have to say that I am Rika?” Rika asked.

“YOU LIE!”

Satoko punched her belly, knocking some of the wind out of her captive. “The real Rika would accept my love and would never choose those hussies over me!”

Rika already felt herself getting softer and it hadn’t been less than ten minutes when she first was sealed away in this fleshy cell. “Satoko, please, if you let me out, I’ll help you with your studies; I’ll make more time for you...so please!”

Satoko pressed her legs against a wall to lift herself up. “Hopefully none of those hussies will notice that their perfect little lady is missing.”

Stomach acid began to trickle down into the pit. Rika thrashed around trying to entice feelings of queasiness in her friend so she could vomit her out. Yet any attempts she tried only bemused the crazy girl. Her cries were being drowned out by the loudness of her stomach. Rika beat and beat against the walls until her hands became red from the beatings.

“No. ..no. ..after all these years to escape this fate...this can’t be it.”

Satoko arrived to her dorm. She eyed the area to ensure that no one was looking. With the coast clear, Satoko entered her dorm and locked it. Her clothes having ripped because of the sudden accumulation of weight, Satoko stripped to her birthday suit and plopped on her bed. She was sprawled on her back with her large belly rolling off the sides like a waterbed. She casually probed her belly feeling that Rika’s body had already softened and become a sludge of meat and digestive juices.

“Are you doing well in there, Rika?”

“P..please...”

A low, exhausted voice chimed in response barely even a third of an octave loud enough to hear. Satoko, smirking, lifted up a part of her flab and slipped her fingers beneath the flab. She enticed her pussy by playfully teasing the slit. “Oh, Rika.”

A wave of pleasure was already overcoming the girl. After playing around with her genitalia, Satoko flicked her two fingers into her pussy and beat fast. She grit her teeth together to keep a squeal of pleasure from escaping and alerting her neighbors (not that she would care either way as she was already past cloud nine). She hissed Rika’s name and came all over the bed sheets. Satisfied, Satoko licked her hand and doze herself to sleep.

Come the next day, Rika was already gone. Her body was broken down into simpler nutrients that were absorbed into Satoko’s bloodstream and any indigestible matter was pumped into her lower intestines. The sun seeped through the curtains of Satoko’s room awakening her. She stretched her arms noticing that her breasts had become larger. Her belly was now dwindled down to the size of a cantaloupe yet it was still working hard to digest what little was left of the shrine maiden.

Satoko found her hands going down her body towards her wide hips. There was even some considerable fatness to her thighs. “Oh, dear...you wanted to hang on a little bit?”

Satoko chuckled to herself and went to find some replacement clothes. With that part of her life seemingly coming to an end so neatly, the first thing Satoko would do is march to her teacher and demand that she be allowed leave. She fumbled around with the buttons of her shirt, letting a slight swear word roll off the tongue, before she was able to completely cover her stomach.

As she walked, she saw the girls already at a loss for words on Rika’s whereabouts. Satoko burped again casting Rika’s panties on the ground. They were covered in stomach acid, but were nevertheless intact. Satoko knelt down and scooped them in her hands. “Guess she won’t be needing these anymore.”

With that, Satoko walked with a feeling of liberation towards the office of the academy. Once she returned to Hinamizawa, she knew that Rika would be there to greet her.


End file.
